Un súper amor
by The zombie doll
Summary: Esta historia gira en torno a las PPGZ y los RRB, trata básicamente de como estos se enamoran, y si pueden estar juntos, ¿sera un noviazgo difícil de lograr?, Descubranlo entrando aquí.
1. ¿Los nuevos hijos del profesor Utonio?

Un súper amor.

Era un lindo día en Nueva Saltadilla, hasta que, claro, tenían que aparecer ellos y cambiar nuestras vidas…

-Hey, súper apestosas -dijeron tres chicos llamando la atención de las chicas-.

-¿ustedes de nuevo? –dijo una chica azabache, de un cabello oscuro, ojos verdes esmeralda, más conocida como Buttercup, utiliza un martillo gigante como su arma. Ella es representada por Estrellas-.

-Sí, ¿algún problema, verdecita? –Dijo su contraparte en un tono brusco, llamado Butch-.

-¿Ya andas buscando pelea?... Si así lo quieres, ¡Martillo súper sónico! –dijo está lanzando unas ondas sonoras que desprendían de su martillo-.

-¡Buttercup! Ellos nos estaban buscando, tenemos que ver que es lo que quieren, ¡no llegar y matarlos! –Dijo una peli-naranja, utilizaba su típico moño rojo, era la líder de las ppg, era justa y feliz, pero sabía cómo liderar a las chicas muy bien, ya que a la hora de ser madura, lo era. Utiliza un yo-yo como arma de defensa y ataque, y es representada por Corazones-.

-¡Blossom tiene razón! –grito con una voz fuerte pero suave a la vez. La chica era conocida como Bubbles utiliza una vara que despide burbujas como arma y es representada por Burbujas-.

-Ya, no volverá a pasar… -decía sobando su cabeza algo apenada-.

-Oye, ¡verdecita!… Mira –decía un chico peli-naranja llamado Brick. Este apuntaba a Butch que estaba en el suelo aún- ¡ya mataste a mi hermano! –Comenzó a correr para ayudar a Butch-.

-¡E-Espérame Brick! –Decía el más suave de los tres, llamado Boomer- ¡me da miedo quedarme con estas piojentas!

-¡No tenemos piojos mocoso! –Gritaron Blossom y Buttercup-.

-Pruébenlo… -dijo Brick-.

-Pues… -Las tres chicas no sabían cómo probar el hecho de no tener piojos-.

-¡Ja!… ganamos hermano –decía el rubio-.

-Ashh… ya cállense… ¿para qué querían vernos? –dijo Buttercup-.

-Pues… es que… mama murió… y ya no tenemos donde quedarnos… -decia Butch recién despertando pero había logrado escuchar la conversación-.

-¿Mojo… que? –las tres quedaron atónitas sin saber que decir-.

-Lo que escucharon… por querer acabar con ustedes hizo algo como una poción, la bebió y se convirtió en algo inhumano… era completamente un monstruo, los policías tuvieron que sacrificarle antes de que matara a la gente de la ciudad –explicaba Brick-.

-Oh… ya veo, pero ustedes han estado fuera de la ciudad… al tener nuestra última pelea, ustedes se rindieron y se fueron, ¿Por qué volvieron? –Pregunto Buttercup-.

-Tenemos asuntos pendientes –Hablo de una forma muy seria Boomer, tan seria que todos quedaron sorprendidos-.

-¿Tiene que ver con nosotras?, ¿acaso siguen siendo malos? –Le pregunto Blubbles-.

-No, ya no somos malos, en eso estamos… pero ya no es tanto –le respondió su contra-parte-.

-Chicas… ayudémoslos, por favor –decía Bubbles dando saltitos-.

-Me niego, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ellos? –Dijo la peli-naranja-.

-Sí, es una mala idea Bubbles… siempre han sido malos… -complemento la verde-.

-Pero… ¿que acaso no recuerdan lo que nos dijo el profesor? Ellos tienen rayos Z negros, pero al tener nuestros ADN tienen rayos Z blancos, tienen la oportunidad de ser buenos, de ser héroes como nosotras… démosle esa oportunidad –dijo Bubbles con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Las chicas (Buttercup y Blossom) voltearon a ver a los chicos y notaron cierta tristeza en sus ojos que intentaban ocultar… "¿Por qué estarían así?, ¿Será por lo que sucedió con Mojo Jojo?"... esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de las tres.

-Bueno… creo que no pueden… vámonos chicos… -dijo Brick completamente desanimado ya retirándose de ahí-.

-N-No… esperen… -Jalo a Brick del poleron- … vamos chicas...

Blossom tomo a Brick y volando lo llevo al laboratorio del profesor Utonio, las demás le siguieron con el mismo acto, ya saben, tomaron a su contraparte y la llevaron. Ya dentro del laboratorio…

-¿Profesor? –Llamaban las chicas-.

-Oh… hola chicas, no esperaba verlas hoy… -este al ver a los chicos "jugando" (bueno… Boomer trataba de quitarles a Poochie a sus hermanos, ya que estos lo tiraban, así como jugando al tontito) con Poochie se sorprendió- ¿Y ellos?

-Pues…

Las chicas le contaron su historia tal cual ellos la dijeron, el profesor escuchaba atentamente y ellas concluyeron, el profesor se acercó a los chicos y les dijo… "Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar", A los chicos les brillaron los ojos de emoción.

-Bueno chicos… Lo primero que deben hacer, es asistir a la escuela, entrenaran para hacerse más fuertes y dejaran de ser mal educados, eh –decía el profesor- Les daré algún regalo de bienvenida… hay una vitrina por ahí… vallan a verla, está abierta –el profesor les sonrió-.

Los chicos miraban aquella vitrina, tenía bastantes cosas, pero entre ellas, lo que más destacaba era una patineta/skate, una gorra roja y un peluche de pulpo naranjo.

-Oh… esas cosas… esa patineta era de Buttercup, pero ya no la ocupa, la gorra era de Blossom y el peluche lo hizo Bubbles y lo dejo en la vitrina, seguramente ni se acuerdan de esos objetos, pueden quedárselos –les susurro el profesor con un guiño en el ojo-.

Los chicos miraron con asco las cosas, luego voltearon a ver a las chicas (que estaban distraídas, Miyako (Bubbles) leyendo una revista de moda, Momoko (Blossom) comiendo dulces, más bien, atragantándose con ellos, y por ultimo Kaoru (Buttercup) veía lucha libre en la televisión) y sonrieron agradecidos por la ayuda que les dieron, así que ellos simplemente le dijeron al profesor…

-Sí, nos las quedaremos, gracias - y se fueron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones con las cosas-.

Se hacía de noche y las chicas decidieron irse a sus casas. Estas, aun transformadas, se despidieron de todos, incluso de los chicos, y no crean que se despidieron de forma amable.

-Adiós, Brick –Se despidió Blossom-.

-Adiós bola de grasa –le dijo Brick-.

-¿C-Como que bola de grasa, tarado? –Dijo en tono enojado-.

-¿Tarado?... ¡aparte de gorda eres malhumorada! –Respondió al insulto de Blossom-.

-¡A veces no te soporto idiota! –Dijo más enojada y se fue-.

_De camino a casa con Momoko_

Esta se des-transformó al salir del laboratorio, y siguió su camino pensando.

-Hum... estoy feliz de que ellos regresaran, nuestra vida era muy aburrida, y siempre era igual, con ellos quizá nos enojemos, pero la hace más divertida… -rio para sus adentros- creo que fui muy enojona con Brick… mañana le iré a ver y le llevare dulces –dijo esto con ojos de estrellas- después de todo… tendré que acostumbrarme a ese idiota.

_De vuelta al laboratorio con los rubios_ (creo que estos fueron los únicos que no se gritaron)

-Bueno, adiós Boomer –se despidió Bubbles-.

-Adiós Bubbles –Le sonrió y beso su mejilla-.

Miyako se sonrojo levemente y se fue con su típica sonrisa. Mientras que los hermanos de Boomer lo molestaban diciendo que le gustaba Bubbles.

_De camino a casa con Miyako_

Miyako observo las calles para asegurarse de que no viniera nadie y se des-transformó. Ella iba dando saltitos, al parecer iba muy feliz.

-Ahh… -suspiro- me agrada mucho Boomer, me alegra estar de vuelta con ellos, nuestra vida era muy monótona, quizá con ellos aquí sea más divertida, espero que todos nos terminemos llevando bien –se le pego una sonrisa en el rostro y siguió avanzando con sus saltitos-.

_De vuelta al laboratorio con Kaoru_

-Bueno… este… adiós Brick, adiós Boomer… -dijo esto prácticamente para ignorar a su contraparte-.

-Adiós –respondieron con una pequeña risita al ver que Kaoru ignoraba a Butch-.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no te vas a despedir de mí, nena?... Te falta despedirte del galán del grupo –dijo con tono egocéntrico Butch-.

-¿Galán?… yo diría ogro del grupo… -Dijo riendo-.

-Con esas estamos eh… ¡tú estás más fea que mi abuela en tanga! –Le dijo haciéndola enojar-.

-Manga de tarado… -Le aventó un cojín- ashh… te seguiría insultando, pero se me hace tarde y perdería mi tiempo –dicho esto la chica azabache se fue corriendo-.

-Eso es… mejor corre, nena –dijo Butch, pero esta no lo escucho, de lo contrario, se hubiera desatado otra pelea-.

_De camino a casa con Kaoru_

Kaoru repitió lo mismo que sus amigas, ósea, al salir del laboratorio se des-transformó, y esta se fue en su patineta.

-Jo… ese idiota… me las pagara… a la vez es bueno que este aquí, ahora tengo a alguien con quien probar mis nuevos insultos –rio y comenzó a ir más rápido en su patineta-.

Al siguiente día, las tres chicas salieron, obviamente era como su día libre, así que salieron como son realmente, fueron como Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji y Kaoru Matsubara. Las tres salieron para diferentes lados, Momoko a una tienda de dulces, Miyako a ver ropa y Kaoru a skate park (como dice el nombre, un parque para patinar).

_Con Momoko_

-Hum… ¿Qué dulces le gustaran a Brick? –se preguntaba-.

-Hola, si, deme de estas bolitas sorpresa (cubierta de chocolate y dentro una salsa sorpresa, fresa, menta o manjar), también deme un helado de menta, por favor. –Dijo un chico de gorra roja-.

-Claro, aguarde un momento–decía atendiendo a aquel chico- … tenga, aquí esta lo que me pidió –al decir esto le entrego la bolsa, no le cobro porque el chico ya había pagado-.

-¿Uh?… ¿Brick? –Se preguntó mentalmente la chica, esta siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta choco con Birck-.

-¡Hey!, ¡fíjate por donde pisas! –Le regaño-.

-Sí, perdón Sr. Gruñón –dijo haciendo un puchero-.

-Ashh… ¡solo fíjate pinche niña infantil, enana, taponcito, chaparra!

Momoko lo ignoro completamente y este "se fue" (nah… solo se escondió en un arbusto). La chica se dirigió a la tienda y compro lo mismo que el peli-rojo, solo que compro una caja llena de helado.

-Uff –suspiro esta- aunque sea me espero un "gracias" de su parte –sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia el laboratorio-.

Bueno, con Brick… este aun la vigilaba, salió de aquel arbusto y…

-¡Te estuve esperando enana! –le aventó el helado que él había comprado en la cabeza y se fue corriendo-.

-¡¿Q-Que?! … quede toda sucia… me vengare de ti Brick… ¡me vengare! –Y después de gritar como loca persiguió a aquel peli-naranja-.

_Con Kaoru en Skate park_

-¡Woha! –Gritaba está emocionada- ¡gane de nuevo! –Decía la azabache-.

-Eres muy buena Kaoru –suspiro un chico oji azul, rubio y alto-.

-Me gusta competir contigo, siento que eres la única que está a mi alcance –le guiño el ojo un chico de cabello y ojos cafés, un poco más alto que Matsubara-.

-No digan tonterías chicos –dijo está riendo- ya aprenderán bien y serán como yo –decía de forma egocéntrica-.

-Con que eres la mejor, eh… competiré contigo, nena –decía Butch, con su típico vestuario y peinado-.

-No sabes quién soy y me dices nena… mujeriego –pensó- No puedo ahora, debo irme, se me hace tarde, así que lárgate de aquí.

-¿Tienes miedo, preciosa? –Rio-.

-¿Miedo?… Vamos a competir ya –dijo rápidamente Kaoru-.

-Ya verás cómo te destruiré… -decía Butch-.

Ambos competidores debían hacer muchos trucos… primero comenzó Butch, los trucos que hizo fueron perfectos, comenzó con un "Christ Air", seguido de un "Nosegrab" (estos dos son trucos en el aire, en los cuales saltas y tomas la tabla, o de eso van básicamente), después de esos hizo dos trucos de Flip un "Varial Flip", y luego un "360 Flip" (estos son trucos en los cuales giras la tabla bajo tus pies, son muy complicados de lograr) y finalizo con un "casper manual" (este está en la sección de los trucos manuales en skate, son trucos que se hacen en dos o incluso una rueda) y un "Lipslide" (este truco está en la sección de trucos de Slide, estos son de esos trucos en los cuales pasas por encima de un borde).

-Es igual de bueno que tú Kaoru… -decía el chico de ojos café-.

-Oh dios… es incluso mejor que yo –decía el rubio-.

-Me toca… -dijo Kaoru con tono de emoción-.

Kaoru comenzó de golpe e hizo tres trucos seguidos sin parar, un "Behinana" (Un truco realizado en el aire), "Invert" (estos tipos de trucos se realizan en los "copings", que son los bordes metálicos de los half-pipes, es un truco de Lip) y un "bs 50-50" (Este es un truco Slide, ya está la explicación), después de eso, miro a Butch de forma desafiante y comenzó a hacer otros tres trucos rápidamente, "Nose Stall"(Truco de Lip), "Kickflip" (truco Flip), y por último el "Imposible" (También es un truco de Flip). Kaoru se detuvo y miro a los demás.

-Se me hace tarde… y debo irme suspiro- quizá nos veamos otro día "novato".

-Tú eres la novata aquí. Yo me piro… -tomo su skate y se fue al igual que Kaoru-.

Kaoru y Butch iban en la misma dirección, incluso ambos iban de forma tensa… ya que Kaoru pensaba que Butch la seguía y Butch pensaba lo mismo de Kaoru, así que cada vez comenzaron a ir más rápido hasta que se convirtió en una competencia.

-¡Ríndete! Grito Butch-.

-Jamás, novato –Lo miro de reojo y estos siguieron compitiendo hasta el laboratorio-.

_Con Miyako en una tienda comprando telas y otras cosas_

-Que linda esta tela color lila… ¡y está verde pistacho!... No me decido –decía está llorando cascadas estilo anime- Bueno…. Llevare ambas, junto con esta azul…

Miyako volteo a ver y había un chico comprando la misma tela que ella más una roja… exacto, era Boomer.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto –decía la cajera a Boomer-.

-Lo hare –le sonrió de forma angelical y se fue-.

-Uh… esto… disculpe… yo quiero llevar estas telas –decía Miyako estirando su brazo que contenía el dinero, como ella iba siempre ahí sabia el precio de todo-.

-Claro… que tenga un buen día, gracias Srta. Miyako –La cajera le sonrió y le paso una bolsa de mas-.

-Etto… esta bolsa con tela naranja no es mía… -decía la rubia-.

-Oh… entonces debe ser de ese chico angelical que paso por aquí, ¿te molestaría llevárselas?, se acaba de ir –suspiro y sonrió-.

-Yo se la llevare, tranquila –Miyako tomo la bolsa y se fue corriendo tras el chico que ya no se veía-.

Gotokuji andaba en su bicicleta buscando a Boomer, vio que este se subió a un taxi y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡E-Espera!, ¡chico rubio! –gritaba Miyako-.

-Lléveme al laboratorio del profesor Utonio, por favor, ¡y rápido que una loca me está siguiendo! –Decía algo asustado Boomer-.

_En la entrada de aquel edificio (laboratorio)_

Se podía ver como venían corriendo dos peli-naranjas. Brick tropezó y Momoko cayó sobre él. Después de ellos venían dos oji verdes en patineta, y como estos no vieron a los peli-naranjas en el suelo, cayeron ambos sobre ellos. Luego llego Boomer, se bajó del taxi y miro como todos estaban en el suelo, uno encima de otro.

-¿Uh? –Boomer miro a sus hermanos y se tiro sobre ellos y las chicas- ¡Montoncito! -grito de forma inocente-.

Miyako venía a toda velocidad, y alcanzo a ver a todos en el suelo, el problema fue que esta venia tan rápido que no alcanzo a parar y… ¡Bum!

Se escuchó un gran grito de parte de todos. Cinco minutos después se lograron parar y se miraron.

-Ustedes se me hacen muy familiares… -decía el chico de gorra roja a las chicas-.

-Que va Brick, no nos conoces… -dijo Momoko de forma idiota por el golpe-.

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo… Brick?

Las otras dos chicas miraron a Momoko y le dieron un zape.

-N-Nos tenemos que ir… ¡adiós! – decían todas mientras se iban-.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado –cada chico tomo del brazo a su contraparte-.

¿Qué creen que pase después?… ¿cómo se tomaran esto los chicos?, si les gusto dejen Reviews plz:c


	2. Los nuevos aliados Z

Anteriormente en "Un súper amor"

"-Que va Brick, no nos conoces… -Dijo Momoko de forma idiota por el golpe-.

-¿Cómo sabes que me llamo… Brick?

Las otras dos chicas miraron a Momoko y le dieron un zape.

-N-Nos tenemos que ir… ¡adiós! – Decían todas mientras se iban-.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado –Cada chico tomo del brazo a su contraparte-."

Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo que no dije en el capítulo anterior, Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, solo muevo los personajes a mi gusto, hora comienza el nuevo capítulo, espero os guste.

-Ya… les explicaremos –Decía Miyako-.

-Miyako, primero entremos al laboratorio… -Dijo Kaoru-.

-Si -Asintieron ambas chicas-.

_Ya dentro del laboratorio_

-Bueno… ¿Cómo les explicamos? –Pregunto la azabache-.

-Pues, chicos, nosotras… -Trataba de explicar Blossom-.

-Ellas son las Powerpuff girls Z - Dijo el profesor- Sus verdaderos nombres son Blossom, Kaoru y Miyako, quiero que se comiencen a llevar bien.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron los chicos-.

-Competí con una Powerpuff… -Decía Butch-.

-Y te gane… -Se burlaba Kaoru-.

-Le tire helado a una Powerpuff… genial –Decía con una sonrisa de lado-.

-Estúpido Brick… me vengare –Decía la contra-parte del chico-.

-Me vine alterado por una Powerpuff… pensé que era una fangirl violenta –Decía el rubio pecoso-.

-¡Hey!, yo solo quería entregarte esto –Bubbles le entrego la tela a Boomer-.

-Eh… ah… Gracias mocozuela –Decía tratando de no mostrar interés-.

-Chicos, mañana asistirán a la escuela, estarán en la misma clase, y quiero que estén todo un día juntos, para que comiencen a acostumbrarse- Dijo el profesor, tranquilo-.

-¡¿Qué?! –Volvieron a gritar todos-.

-¿tendré que estar todo un día con este idiota mal nacido? –Decía Kaoru ya desesperada-.

-Yo sé que te gusta tenerme al lado, gruñona…-Dijo Butch en tono pícaro-.

-Ya quisieras…

-¡N-No peleen chicos! –Gritaron ambos rubios al unísono lo cual provoco que se sonrojaran levemente-.

-Parece que los rubios se quieren –Decía Butch molestando-.

-¡pff! –Reía- ya bésense… -Dijo picara la azabache-.

Los rubios estaban bastante sonrojados con esos comentarios, solo se fueron a sentar al sofá a hablar. Los rojos discutían al igual que los verde, estos cuatro siguieron peleando hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

_A la mañana siguiente_

-Kaoru, ¿dónde está Momoko?, nunca llega tarde… -decía una rubia-.

-Pues… no lo sé –respondía Kaoru algo preocupada-.

-Bien, siéntense alumnos, hoy tenemos a unos chicos nuevos, que espero los traten adecuadamente –Hablaba la Srta. Profesora- pasen adelante chicos… bueno preséntense.

-Soy Brick Him(Utilizare ese apellido, ya que ponerles "Jojo" sonaría raro) –dijo sin mucho interés-.

-Yo Butch Him, nenas –dijo pícaro, como siempre-.

-Yo… Yo soy B-Boomer Him –decía algo tímido-.

En el salón se escuchaban muchos susurros como "que guapos", "no te acerques al peli-rojo… es mío", "Mira, el rubio es tan angelical", "Que sexy es Butch"… Pero algo irrumpió y dejo a todos en silencio, era Momoko que entro y abrió de golpe la puerta de lo apurada que estaba.

-Lo lamento Srta… m-me quede dormida y… y –Suspiro- lo siento.

-Como es primera vez que llegas retrasada lo dejare pasar, toma asiento.

Los chicos recordaron lo que dijo el profesor.

-Srta… quiero sentarme junto a ella –Dijo Brick rápidamente haciendo que muchas chicas se pusieran celosas-.

-De acuerdo Brick, ve –Le sonrió la profesora- ¿Y ustedes?, pueden escoger su lugar.

Boomer vio a la rubia y se sentó atrás de ella, Butch hizo lo mismo con Kaoru. Esto provocó que las chicas del salón se sintieran muy celosas por el trio de chicas, ellas eran las más lindas de la clase, para que mentir, si era la verdad (Aclaro, ya que no lo dije antes, los chicos tienen 14 años de edad y van en primero medio).

-Repasaremos algunas cosas, las raíces cuadradas, los múltiplos, y sobre todo con las fracciones, serán cosas básicas –hablaba la profesora-.

Los chicos no prestaban mucha atención, Boomer le hacía caras raras a Miyako y esta trataba de no reírse, Butch le lanzaba papeles a Kaoru, Brick dibujaba, Kaoru trataba de darle patadas a Butch, sin conseguirlo y Momoko tomaba apuntes, la "nerd" de la clase.

_En el receso/hora de almuerzo_

-Chicos… vamos a comer bajo un árbol, en el que siempre comemos con las chicas –Decía Miyako-.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo hacia el árbol, los chicos iban como si no les importara mucho.

-¡Bien!, a comer, gracias por la comida –decía una chica con un gran moño que se atragantaba con su comida-.

Kaoru y Miyako rieron por ver a su amiga tan hambrienta… luego voltearon a ver a los chicos y quedaron extrañadas.

-¿Y su almuerzo? –Pregunto Kaoru-.

-Lo olvidamos… -dijeron los tres chicos-.

-Ten, Boomer, compartiremos el mío –Miyako le entrego unos palillos y estos se pusieron a comer-.

-Ten, Butch… no tengo hambre después de todo –Decía Kaoru entregándole toda su comida-.

Butch recibió la comida sin decir nada y se puso a comer.

-Eh, Brick… ¿Quieres comer?, Aun me queda –Momoko le ofreció de su comida-.

-No -Brick escucho como su estómago rugía- Agh, dame eso… -Le quito la comida que le ofreció y comenzó a comer-.

_A la salida de la escuela_

-¡Ahh! , lo olvide, debo verme con Dexter –Suspiro Blossom-.

-¿Dexter? –Preguntaron las chicas- Se supone que te ibas a alejar de él, está detrás de ti hace 2 años.

-Si… pero dijo que sería una pequeña salida y me dejaría en paz… -Dijo ya yéndose- ¡adiós chicas!

-Adiós… Oh… cierto, yo debo verme con Dai –Comento Kaoru-.

-Y yo debo ver a Takaaki… será mejor apresurarnos –Ambas salieron corriendo hacia sus destinos-.

Los chicos estaban escondidos espiando a las chicas, escucharon toda la conversación y se preguntaron "¿Quiénes eran esos chicos?, ¿sus novios?".

_Por la noche en la alcoba de los chicos_

-Hey, Boomer, te estas enamorando de Bubbles –Le dijo Butch-.

-Sí, es muy notable –Esta vez hablo Brick-.

-Eh, ¡no!… ¿Y si fuera así… que?, a ustedes les gustan las otras dos –Decía este defendiéndose-.

-¡A mí no me podría gustar Buttercup!… que asco –Respondió Butch a lo dicho por su hermano-.

-¿Quién te emparejo con la verdecita? –Dijo Boomer con una sonrisa de medio lado-.

-Te gusta… Kaoru, Butch –Siguió diciendo el líder-.

-Oh… tú no te salvas Brick… una vez te escuche balbucear dormido y dijiste el nombre de la rosadita –Boomer tenía todo el pelo en la cara, no se le veían los ojos, pero aun así sus hermanos sabían que él los estaba mirando-.

Todos se quedaron callados, así que decidieron acostarse, pero no pudieron dormir muy bien por lo dicho de su hermano menor.

_-¿Me gusta Blossom?... yo sentía un vacío… pero pensé que era hambre –_Pensó Brick abrazando su almohada por el frio-.

-_Es imposible que me guste Buttercup… ¿o puede que me guste?... estúpido hermano –_Pensó ahora Butch-.

-¿_Quién será ese tal Takaaki?... –_Se preguntó mentalmente un rubio-.

_Al otro día ya en la escuela_

La profesora llego, dejo una taza de té sobre la mesa, dio una fecha en la cual habrá un examen y un trabajo, se sentó e iba a tomar té… pero alguien puso pegamento en la mesa, en la silla y esta quedo pegada.

-¿Quién fue el insolente? – Dijo esta alterada-.

-Pff, profesora, parece que tiene el trasero muy grande –Reía Kaoru y se escuchaban risitas en voz baja-.

-¡Matsubara, fuiste tú!, ¡te iras a hablar con el director ahora! -Seguía gritando, esta golpeo la mesa con su mano y también se le quedo pegada-.

Kaoru no podía parar de reír y comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando vio que había un hilo atado a la puerta… sin mucha importancia esta abrió la puerta y una cubeta con agua le cayó a la profesora.

-¡Matsubara!

-¡Yo no fui! –Se defendía esta-.

-Ya necesitaba un baño usted -Ahora el que reía era Butch-.

-¡¿Him?! … estoy harta, los dos a hablar con el director, ¡Ahora!

-Vale, tía, no grite… -Este puso sus manos detrás del cuello y se fue sin mucha importancia-.

Todos sus amigos suspiraron, "¿Cuándo dejaran de ser tan inmaduros?" todos se hacían esa pregunta, con todos, me refiero a sus amigos.

_Con los verdes_

-¿Cómo le va director? –Pregunto Kaoru tranquilamente-.

-Matsubara, no te tomes esto a la ligera, ya has estado mucho en detención y te eh visto más de 10 veces este mes.

-Woha… sí que sabes meterte en problemas Kaoru –Sonrió Butch-.

-Si… luego te acostumbras –Explicaba Kaoru-.

-¡Silencio! … Sr. Him, es su segundo día y ya está metido en problemas, no tolerare esto.

Kaoru miro una aspiradora que había en la habitación, y pregunto…

-¿Por qué tiene eso aquí? –Decia curiosa acercándose y prendiendo tal objeto, pero este en vez de aspirar, tiraba viento con suciedad-.

-Apaga eso Kaoru… -Dijo seriamente el director-.

-¿Cómo hago eso? –Esta miro al director y apunto la "aspiradora" en su cara, botando la peluca que tenía- … ¡pff, es calvo! –Kaoru y Butch no podían parar de reír-.

-M-Mi peluca… Ya me hartaron… ¡hoy se quedaran limpiando los baños!

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron ambos al unísono-.

-Lo que escucharon, ahora, vuelvan a clases –Dijo muy serio-.

_Al salir de la escuela_

-Vamos Butch... Tenemos que volver con el profesor Utonio –dijo el peli-rojo-.

-No puedo, el director me castigo y debo limpiar los baños, llegare a casa dentro de un rato –Respondió-.

-Vale, te esperaremos en casa –Le dijo Boomer-.

_En el baño_

-Ya era hora, pinche perezoso –Kaoru lo miraba-.

-¿Qué tanto miras pendeja? –Butch andaba algo nervioso por lo que le dijo su hermano-.

-Ashh… comencemos para irme ya de aquí –Le respondió-.

Limpiaron y limpiaron, nadie dijo nada hasta que…

-Listo, ya acabamos, nena –Le dijo como lo hacía normalmente-.

-Si, lo note… por cierto… cuando eras un villano… tú…. Me levantaste la falda hijo de p*t*, esta es mi venganza –Kaoru tomo la cabeza del chico y la metió al inodoro- Ya estamos a mano.

-Al menos el agua y la taza estaban limpios…-Butch tomo una cubeta llena de agua y se la lanzo a Kaoru-.

Ambos reían sin saber porque. Kaoru y Butch comenzaron a secar el suelo, ya que por tirarse agua, lo mojaron, obvio. Al terminar comenzó a sonar el cinturón de Kaoru, esta se transformó en el baño, ya que solo estaba Butch y comenzó a hablar con el profesor, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ahí, y los chicos tenían nueva vestimenta, las órdenes del profesor fueron,"trae a Butch rápido".

_En el laboratorio_

-¿Qué les paso chicos?, ¿Y esa ropa? –Pregunto confundido Butch-.

-Hum… deja que te explique… -Comenzó a narrar Brick-.

**_Flash back_**

Estaban todos en la entrada de la escuela, Dexter se acercó a Momoko para decirle algo.

-Hey, Momoko, ¿Quieres salir a comer? –Pregunto a la chica-.

-Eh… D-De acuerdo… -respondió incomoda- … "Bip, bip"… -Se escuchaba el comunicador de Momoko- Espérame un poco Dexter –Esta se fue a responder-.

-Momoko, trae a los chicos, ahora –Ordeno Ken-.

-Solo veo a Boomer y a Brick –Respondió-.

-Bueno, entonces tráelos a ellos.

-De acuerdo Ken. ¡Hey, Brick! –Llamo Blossom-.

-¿Si?, ¿qué pasa? –Pregunto-.

-Los tengo que llevar con el profesor, a Boomer y a ti –Respondió-.

-Mhm… vale, pero estas con Dexter –Apunto al chico-.

-Ah… le diré que tengo otras cosas que hacer –Sonrió y camino hasta Dexter- Oye, Dexter, no podré ir hoy… tengo que hacer algo urgente, en verdad lo siento –Momoko le hizo una reverencia y atrás Dexter vio que Brick le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil- Adiós… –Y la chica salió corriendo-.

-Listo Brick, ahora vámonos rápido… -Dijo Blossom-.

-Ah… claro –Brick la tomo de la mano para que Dexter se pusiera celoso y se fueron corriendo con un rubio persiguiéndolos-.

_En el laboratorio_

-Aquí estamos profesor Utonio –Decían de forma entre corta y cansada, ya que se vinieron corriendo desde la escuela-.

-De acuerdo, pasen chicos, deben sentarse en las camillas –Ordeno Ken-.

-¿Para qué? –Pregunto curioso el pecoso-.

-Solo háganlo o se arrepentirán después… -Dijo el profesor-.

Ambos chicos lo miraron y se sentaron en aquellas camillas que estaban dentro de una habitación, el profesor amarro a los chicos, así estos no se moverían, cerró la puerta al salir y podían ver a los chicos a través de un cristal. El profesor apretó unos botones y jalo una palanca, todo comenzó a sonar, la habitación en donde estaban los chicos se llenó de humo, comenzó a bajar algo como una tabla de metal, esta se posó encima de los chicos, sin aplastarles, claro. La tabla de metal tenía un agujero en medio, por ahí comenzó a salir algo blanco. Los chicos no podían ver bien lo que pasaba, ya que tenían la cabeza amarrada a la camilla con una especie de cinturón. Al terminar todo eso, el profesor abrió la puerta y salió mucho humo, se comenzaron a ver las siluetas de los chicos y estos tenían otra ropa, era negra con detalles del color correspondiente de cada chico, en la chaqueta había una "R".

-Mira nuestra ropa Boomer… -Decía un peli-rojo-.

-Está muy cool –Dijo Boomer con ojos de estrella-.

-¿Y esto profesor?... ¿A qué se debe? –Pregunto la oji-rosa mirando a los chicos-.

-Los chicos si viven aquí conmigo deben comenzar a luchar igual que ustedes –Explicaba el profesor- Así habrá más seguridad por las calles, así que deben comenzar a entrenar entre todos, yo creo que sería divertido –Concluyo el profesor-.

-¿Pelear con los…chicos?… -Balbuceaba Blossom mientras se imaginaba peleando al lado de Brick-.

-Claro, no creo que sea imposible, cada vez estos chicos son más agradables –Rio el profesor-.

-¿Agradables?... –Miro confusa Blossom al profesor-.

-Si… son como mis hijos, me encariñe con ellos, esa es la verdad –Le decía el profesor- solo quiero que peleen junto a ustedes, es todo, aparte de eso… Poochie sintió gran energía de rayos Z negros en un solo lugar, es bastante difícil que ustedes solas logren derrotarle.

-Ya veo… entonces pelearemos con ustedes de nuestro lado, vale, ¿Brick? –Decía estirando su mano hacia el chico-.

-De acuerdo, Blossom –Este también estiro su mano y se dieron un apretón amigable-.

_**Fin del Flash back_**

-¡Espera!, ¿ósea que ahora lucharemos con ellos? –Pregunto Kaoru apuntando a los chicos que se estaban golpeando y Butch estaba recostado en la camilla-.

-Si –Suspiro- no quiero que se lleven mal –Ordeno la líder-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Decía sin mucha importancia la azabache- ¿Y Bubbles?

-Fue a ver de nuevo a Takaaki –Dijo mientras comía dulces-.

Boomer alcanzo a oír y por alguna razón su mano comenzó a brillar dejando ver un bate y en su otra mano se veía un tipo de bola eléctrica azul, todos le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué miran? –Decía este-.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Pregunto el líder-.

-Pues… no lo sé…

-Sus armas aparecerán dependiendo de sus pensamientos -Decía el profesor-.

-Hum…

Brick se imaginó a Dexter tratando de besar a Blossom y… en la mano de Brick aparecieron una especie de anillos y en la otra una bola eléctrica roja.

-Woha… hermano, tira uno de esos anillos –Lo alentaba el azul mientras que venía el verde caminando ya con su nueva vestimenta-.

-De acuerdo… -Brick lanzo uno de esos anillos y callo en una pared, la cual exploto y callo en pedazos- ¡Esto es genial! –Decía Brick emocionado-.

-¿Cómo hicieron aparecer sus armas? –Decia el recién llegado Butch-.

-Aparecen dependiendo de tus pensamientos –Le informo el rubio-.

Butch se imaginó a Kaoru con ese tal Dai y por alguna razón se enojó. En una de sus manos apareció una flauta y en la otra una bola eléctrica verde.

-Listo –Decía el verde- Mañana entrenaremos, ¿No, Brick?

-Claro que lo haremos, debemos controlarlo bien –Le respondió con tono de emocion-.

-Los chicos tienen poderes geniales… -Se decía Kaoru- Profesor, ¿porque nosotras no tenemos esas cosas?

-Tú tienes un martillo y un poder que no has descubierto aun, lo mismo pasa con Bubbles y Blossom –Explicaba Utonio-.

-¿Escuchaste eso Momoko?... Mañana entrenare y buscare ese tal poder… no quiero que ellos nos lleven ventaja –Decía la azabache-.

-No les llevan ventaja, ustedes pueden hacer ataques en equipo, eso es muy difícil de conseguir, les costara a los chicos sacar esos poderes, aparte pueden lograr un ataque muy efectivo entre los seis –Termino de explicar-.

-Entonces tenemos mucho que entrenar, aún nos falta informar a Bubbles, mañana al salir de la escuela vendremos a entrenar –Ordeno la líder-.

Kaoru simplemente movió la cabeza diciendo "Si".

Fin de este "emocionante" capitulo xD hay dioh, no sé qué hago escribiendo uwu espero os guste.


	3. Una pequeña pijamada

"-¿Escuchaste eso Momoko?... Mañana entrenare y buscare ese tal poder… no quiero que ellos nos lleven ventaja –Decía la azabache-.

-No les llevan ventaja, ustedes pueden hacer ataques en equipo, eso es muy difícil de conseguir, les costara a los chicos sacar esos poderes, aparte pueden lograr un ataque muy efectivo entre los seis –Termino de explicar-.

-Entonces tenemos mucho que entrenar, aún nos falta informar a Bubbles, mañana al salir de la escuela vendremos a entrenar –Ordeno la líder-.

Kaoru simplemente movió la cabeza diciendo "Si"."

Quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas ortográficas -3-U la verdad no es que escriba apurada y tal, es solo que soy tan ciega que no me fijo en lo que me equivoco, lo lamento queridos lectores uwu , Demashitaa! No me pertenece, solo muevo los personajes a mi gusto ;) comenzamos con el nuevo capítulo…

Era un día tranquilo, igual que los anteriores, no había ningún villano por las calles.

_En la escuela por la mañana_

-Sí, eso fue lo que paso Miyako, mañana debemos entrenar con los chicos –Le explicaba una de sus amigas-.

-¡Genial!, ¿Por qué no hacemos una pijamada en el laboratorio? –Preguntaba cierta rubia-.

-Iremos a entrenar, no a jugar, aparte… seria insoportable estar con los chicos todo un día y una noche… -Respondía Kaoru-.

-Si… pero hay que convivir un poco, por favor, por favor, por favor –Rogaba Bubbles-.

-Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Momoko- De acuerdo Miyako, pero no le digas a los chicos, quizá nos echen de ahí, ¡Oh, cierto!, deben llevar pastel –Dijo esta con ojos de estrella-.

-Vale, tú te encargas de los dulces y toda la comida y yo avisare al profesor y llevare lo necesario para las tres –Concluyo la rubia-.

-Con qué viernes de fiesta, eh –Pensó en voz alta la azabache-.

_A la salida de la escuela_

-Hey, chicas, ¿irán a entrenar no? –Pregunto Boomer-.

-Si… pero debemos hacer algo antes, estaremos ahí en veinte minutos más o menos –Le respondió alegre Bubbles-.

-¡Boomer, apresúrate! –Gritaban sus hermanos-.

Boomer al escuchar, le sonrió a Miyako y se fue con sus hermanos. Los chicos esperaron a las chicas en el laboratorio, ya que querían ver quien era más fuerte (Si, son algo competitivos con las chicas), hasta que las chicas al fin aparecieron.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Pregunto Brick-.

-Estábamos comprando algunas cosas –Respondió Momoko mientras guardaba los dulces en la nevera/refrigerador-.

Las chicas ordenaron la sala de estar rápido y salieron al patio ya transformadas para entrenar.

-Bueno... las chicas botaremos cada una un árbol con nuestro poder oculto –Decía la líder- y espero terminemos rápido… que quiero comer dulces –Dijo haciendo un puchero-.

-Y los chicos… aprenderemos a controlar bien nuestros poderes –Ordeno el líder-.

-Nos separaremos así, los más fuertes son Butch y Kaoru, entrenaran juntos –Ordeno el peli-rojo-.

\- Boomer y Miyako se entienden a la perfección, así que les ira bien juntos –Dijo la oji rosa-.

-Y seremos líder… -Comenzó a decir Momoko-.

-Contra líder –Termino de decir Brick-.

_Con los verdes_

-Botar un árbol... botar un árbol… -Esta comenzó a mover su martillo intentado que algo saliera de el-.

-¡Strong Butch! –Butch logro sacar enseguida su flauta, ya que él tenía la misma meta que sus hermanos, "proteger a la verde", con los demás era con su contraparte, claro-.

-Ya logras controlarlo bien –Decía está sorprendida, pero sin hacerlo notar-.

-Lo sé, verdecita –le dijo su contra parte-.

Buttercup movía y movía su martillo, pero nada, mientras que Butch practicaba ataques con su flauta.

_Con los azules_

Miyako movía y golpeaba la vara contra el suelo viendo si esta hacia estremecer la tierra o algo, pero no sucedió nada.

-La chica suspiro- no se si pueda logra sacar mi poder oculto.

-Claro que lo lograras –Le sonrió Boomer ya transformado- solo debes tener paciencia.

-De acuerdo –Lo miro e igualmente le sonrió- aparentemente ya controlan bien sus poderes.

-Si… practicamos mucho el cómo hacer aparecer nuestras armas… lo único que aún no conseguimos es sacar esa especie de rayos eléctricos de nuestras manos –Suspiro-.

-Yo sé que lo lograran, ¡animo! –Le gritaba la rubia-.

Miyako hacia muchas cosas con su vara, incluso la giraba en su mano, pero nada resultaba. Con Boomer… pues, el golpeaba el piso con su bate que era bastante potente y dejaba algunos cráteres.

_Con los rojos_

-¡Wahh!, esta cosa no sirve, llevo girándola, golpeando y otras cosas por más de dos horas –Decía la chica-.

-Solo llevas 5 minutos… -Le dijo su contraparte ya transformado y con arma en mano-.

-Pero me desespero… veo que controlan muy bien lo de sus armas –decía esta curiosa-.

-Hemos practicado mucho… y con mucho me refiero a la media hora que las tuvimos esperando –Decía este mientras tiraba sus anillos hacia un blanco que hizo con papel y tempera-.

-Bueno… mejoraron mucho en esa media hora –Agregaba la chica- bueno… a seguir con esto…

Momoko trataba de sacar su poder oculto, hacia básicamente lo mismo que las demás, golpeaba su yo-yo.

_Tres horas después, con los verdes_

-¡Waah! –El grito de Buttercup alarmo a todos y la quedaron viendo- estúpido árbol…

Kaoru harta de perder el tiempo con su martillo, fue hacia el árbol y lo golpeo… este cayo como si un avión le hubiera caído encima, todos la quedaron mirando impresionados, excepto Bubbles…

-¿Qué hice? –Decía esta como tonta-.

-Tienes fuerza, eh –Decía Butch apuntando el árbol que yacía en el suelo-.

-Súper fuerza… ese es tu poder secreto –Le informo Momoko-.

_Con los azules_

Bubbles no despegaba la vista del árbol, llevaba cerca de una hora mirándole, ¿Qué debía hacer?... pero esta parpadeo, y al abrir los ojos… el árbol estaba en el suelo…

-¡Boomer!, se supone que yo debía botar ese árbol –Dijo apuntando el árbol-.

-Pero si tú lo botaste… tiraste una especie de rayos de tus ojos y este cayo… -Le decía el chico que aún estaba algo sorprendido-.

Miyako miro fijamente un objetivo y se dispararon unos rayos color celeste…

-Lo logre –Decía emocionada-.

-Kaoru y tú ya han descubierto sus poderes, solo falto yo para que el entrenamiento termine… -Se susurró la líder-.

_Con los rojos_

-Ahh, siento que nunca lo lograre…-La chica se tiro al suelo y suspiro-.

-¿viste lo que acabas de hacer?... –Le dijo Brick confuso-.

-¿Uh?...

-Acércate al árbol y sóplalo –Le dijo el chico-.

Blossom fue hacia el árbol y soplo, al soplar vio que salía una especie de niebla rosa… el árbol quedo completamente congelado, esta tomo distancia y…

-¡Yo-yo supremo! –Dijo lanzando su yo-yo y al impactar con el árbol congelado, este se destruyó por completo- Creo que el entrenamiento termino –dijo en un tono feliz- vamos adentro chicas.

Momoko tomo a Brick de la mano y lo llevo corriendo hacia dentro del laboratorio, Bubbles hizo lo mismo con Boomer, y Buttercup… ella cargo a Butch y lo llevo en su hombro.

-¡Pijamada! –gritaron Momoko y Miyako al entrar-.

-¿Qué?... –los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos-.

Las chicas ignorando la pregunta se fueron a cambiar. Al volver Blossom (su pijama era rosado con algunos círculos amarillos en las mangas y en las piernas) lo primero que hizo fue atacar los dulces, y Brick (Este tenía pantalones negros y una polera manga corta de igual color) al verlos intentaba quitárselos para comer el también. Kaoru (Tenia un pijama de un tipo medieval color verde) trajo pizza y Boomer (Tenia el mismo pijama que su hermano mayor pero en su respectivo color) se la quitó y se fue corriendo hacia donde Miyako (Esta tenía un camisón celeste con mucho diseño y estilo), así que esta se fue a sentar al sillón a ver tv… Estar con los chicos/as era agradable, salvo que los verdes siempre peleaban…

-Hey, yo quiero elegir el canal que veremos -Dijo Butch (el pijamada de este era igual al de sus hermanos solo que verde) mirando a Kaoru-.

-No, yo escogeré, ahora siéntate, imbécil.

-Cara de simio…

-¿Cómo dijiste? ...

-Lo que escuchaste, sosa.

-Idiota.

-Pendeja.

-Estúpido.

-Camiona.

-Weo… -Kaoru no pudo continuar, ya que su amiga oji azul le tapó la boca-.

-Ya tranquilos, si ambos quieren ver el mismo canal no se para que se pelean tanto –Decía Boomer comiendo pizza-.

-Boomer tiene razón –Complemento Miyako-.

Todos voltearon a ver a los rojos… Momoko estaba en el suelo y tenía una cuchara con helado, Brick estaba encima de ella, tomando la mano de la chica para poner la cuchara en su boca… Todos quedaron boqui-abiertos con la escena…

-¡Brick se está violando a mi hermana! (Las tres eran como hermanas, por eso el apodo) –Grito Miyako-.

-B-Brick… nos llevas ventaja… -Susurro Boomer-

-¡No sabía que querías tanto a Momoko hermano! –Esto lo grito Butch, haciendo que Brick y Momoko se pusieran rojos-.

-¡N-No lo mal piensen! – Gritaron al unísono- lo que paso es que…

_Flash back_

-Hey Momoko, dame de tu helado, se ve rico –Decía Brick con carita de perro-.

-Me niego, es mi helado.

-Si no me das… le diré a Dexter que gustas de él…

-N-No te atreverías… -Momoko comenzó a caminar lentamente en reversa-.

-Si me atrevería, ¿quieres probarme? –Seguía insistiendo Brick-.

Momoko resbalo y Brick cayó sobre ella, aprovechando eso, tomo el brazo de la chica en el cual aún sostenía la cuchara con helado y lo comió…

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Menos mal que no era nada más allá de eso… -Suspiro Kaoru-.

La oji rosa aun sonrojada miro a Kaoru.

Los verdes… estos se le quedaron mirando a Brick, y no han dicho nada, solo lo han mirado, Kaoru lo mira como "No te le vuelvas a tirar encima hijo de p*t*a… ",y Butch "¡Yo sé que enamoraste a la rosa!, eres un galán, hermano… pero no tanto como yo".

-Bueno… ¡Boomer, has estado muy callado, ahora cuéntanos algo de ti y Miyako! –Dijo Brick para ignorar las miradas-.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue con Miyako? –Pregunto el idiota de Boomer-.

-Ya hermano, es bastante obvio que te gusta –Dijo Butch-.

-Y-Ya cállense hijos de… -Suspiro- bueno… Todo empezó cuando…

_Hace dos días atrás_

-¡Boomer! –Gritaba una rubia-.

-¿Uh?... –Miro el chico-.

-Mira, compre muchas cosas, incluso dulces–Decía la chica alegre-.

-Oh, pero guárdalos de Brick y Momoko, que ellos se atragantan con los dulces… -Le dijo en susurro a la oji-azul-.

La chica reía con el comentario del rubio y le respondió con un "De acuerdo".

-Oh… y mira, le compre un sombrerito a mi Pulpi y también le compre uno a Pizza… sigo sin entender porque le pusiste Pizza a tu pulpo… -Comento Bubbles-.

-Porque me gusta la pizza –Decía mirándola- y me gusta ese peluche –Sonrió-.

-De acuerdo –Reía- Auch… me callo una basura en el ojo…

Boomer se acercó para sacarle la basura del ojo, pero un niño paso por atrás y lo empujo haciendo que este besara a Bubbles. El resto del camino, los chicos se fueron sonrojados a casa y sin decir palabra. Al otro día hicieron como si nada paso y todo era normal para ellos, aunque era muy evidente que estos sentían algo uno por el otro.

-Eso es todo… -Concluyo Miyako-.

-¡¿Compraron dulces y no nos dieron?! –Gritaron los rojos llorando cascadas estilo anime-.

-¿Quién le pone pizza a un pulpo? –Pregunto Butch-.

-Solo un idiota –Dijo Kaoru, haciendo que Butch riera con el comentario-.

-… Creo que no prestaron mucha atención a la historia… -Decía Miyako con una gotita de sudor estilo anime-.

-Si… ni modo… Yo amo a Pizza aunque se burlen de ella –Decía llorando cómicamente-.

_Horas después ya era de noche_

A Miyako se le ocurrió jugar a "verdad o reto" y todos aceptaron…

-Bueno, Brick, ¿verdad o reto? –Pregunto Boomer-.

-Escojo reto, verdad es para débiles –Dijo este-.

Boomer comenzó a hablar con Butch acerca del reto, y Brick trago saliva…

-Querido hermanito Brick… tu reto será… dormir con la rosadita en el mismo saco –Decía el rubio-.

Brick se sonrojo al igual que Momoko y dijo "acepto" lo que hizo que Momoko se pusiera aún más roja.

-¿Verdad o reto querido Boomer?...-Le decía Brick con una sonrisa desquiciada-.

-Buen intento… escojo verdad –Decía firme-.

-¿Te gusta Bubbles?... –Pregunto este-.

-_Puto Brick –_pensó el menor- … p-pues… q-quizá… -Dijo en voz baja que casi nadie logro escucharlo-.

-Al parecer no te escucho, suertudo, ya encontraras el momento para declararte –le susurro Brick haciendo que este se sonrojara-.

-Bien, ¿Verdad o reto? –Pregunto Kaoru a Butch-.

-Reto, muñeca –respondió con su típico tono de galán-.

-Te reto a dormir solo en short y destapado – Le miró fijamente-.

-Pff… eso no es nada, vale, lo hare, Bubbles, ¿verdad o reto? –Le dijo Butch-.

-Hum… elijo verdad –Respondió-.

-¿Tú crees que los rojos hacen linda pareja? –Le pregunto en susurro-.

-La verdad… se ven muy lindos juntos –Dijo riendo mientras veía como comían dulces y se los lanzaban en la cara del otro-.

Butch reía al ver la pelea de los rojos, hasta que Kaoru volvió a hablar.

-Oye, Momoko… a ti no te hemos preguntado, ¿verdad o reto? –Le dijo mientras tenía una mirada siniestra-.

-Escojo reto –Respondió con algo de miedo, ya que si decía verdad tendría que decir si le gustaba Brick y ella no sabía la respuesta de eso aun-.

Kaoru y Miyako le plantaron el reto dejando a esta sonrojada, así que Blossom solo acepto eh hizo que Kaoru también hiciera un reto.

-Debes invitar a salir a Butch… -Le dijo apuntando al chico-.

-¡¿Qué?! –Le grito la azabache-.

-No se compara al reto que me hiciste… ¡deberás hacerlo o yo no hare mi reto!

-C-Chicas no peleen… -Trataba de parar la pelea una pequeña rubia-.

-¡No lo hare!, no quiero salir con ese mujeriego… -Seguía Kaoru-.

-¡Pues entonces yo…! –La oji rosa no pudo continuar por su amiga-.

-¡Ya basta!, ambas harán su reto y ya –Las regaño Miyako-.

-De acuerdo –Respondieron ambas con un puchero-.

-¿Por qué pelean chicas? –Pregunto Boomer-.

-Nada, nada –Le decía Miyako-.

-Chicos, ya es hora de dormir -Dijo el profesor Utonio apagando la luz del living en donde se encontraban todos-.

Los chicos (incluyendo a las chicas) se acostaron cada uno en su saco excepto los rojos, por el reto de Brick, claro. Todos dormían profundamente, pero como Butch dormía casi desnudo, despertó por el frio, este se acercó a los rojos a ver como dormían y destapo a su hermano, ya que cuando a este le daba frio abrazaba lo primero que encontraba. Brick abrazo a Blossom (ya que el chico desnudista le destapo con ese objetivo) y esta le abrazo igualmente, Butch aprovechando la situación saco su móvil y les tomo una foto.

-_Con esto sobornare a Brick… o mejor… les enviare la foto a todos –_Pensó y rio para sus adentros, luego de eso, el chico se retiró para volver a dormir-.

Unos minutos después, Momoko despertó y se sonrojo bastante al ver como estaban ella y Brick… luego pensó "_Es buen momento para hacer mi reto_…". Blossom se acercó a la cara del chico y lo miro fijamente "_Ahora que veo bien la cara de Brick… no es feo… la verdad es muy lindo" _siguió pensando, le dio una última mirada y poso sus labios en los del chico, si, el reto de sus amigas era ese, debía besar a Brick, pero lo que Momoko no sabía era que el chico… aún estaba despierto_._


	4. Un día loco

Anteriormente en Un súper amor…

"-Con esto sobornare a Brick… o mejor… les enviare la foto a todos –Pensó y rio para sus adentros, luego de eso, el chico se retiró para volver a dormir-.

Unos minutos después, Momoko despertó y se sonrojo bastante al ver como estaban ella y Brick… luego pensó "_Es buen momento para hacer mi reto…_". Blossom se acercó a la cara del chico y lo miro fijamente "_Ahora que veo bien la cara de Brick… no es feo… la verdad es muy lindo_" siguió pensando, le dio una última mirada y poso sus labios en los del chico, si, el reto de sus amigas era ese, debía besar a Brick, pero lo que Momoko no sabía era que el chico… aún estaba despierto."

Los personajes de Demashitaa! No me pertenecen, solo muevo los personajes a mi gusto, sin más, continuemos.

Brick sentía los suaves labios de la chica, pero este seguía haciéndose el dormido, si abría los ojos seria incómodo para los dos, "_Joder, s-sus labios son tan suaves… y tan dulces, bueno… después de todo es una tragona_" Pensó. Momoko iba a corta el beso, empezó a alejarse, pero el peli rojo se impulsó de forma disimulada y le siguió el beso, aun con los ojos cerrados haciéndose el dormido, "¿B-Brick?..." pregunto al aire la chica, _"¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!, ahora Momoko sospechara, agh." _seguía pensando la contra parte de la chica_. _El chico se acomodó en su almohada como sonámbulo, intentando que esta no se diera cuenta que aun permanecía despierto, "_Parece que estaba dormido" _se dijo para sí misma Akatsutsumi, y volvió a dormir al igual que cierto peli rojo.

_Por la mañana_

Ya todos estaban despiertos, pero los chicos y chicas estaban medios dormidos, y aun en pijamas, todo el grupito se acercó a un montón de ropa que había y sacaron su respectiva prenda.

-Hey, Miyako, ¿Has visto mi gorra? –Preguntaba cierto peli-rojo a una rubia que buscaba comida en la nevera-.

-¿Miyako?... pero si yo soy Boomer –Decía el chico volteándose y apuntándose a sí mismo-.

-¿Entonces… por que traes puesta la ropa de Miyako?...

-¿Y tú por qué andas con la ropa de Momoko?...

Boomer y Brick se quedaron mirando, luego voltearon a ver a Butch y le paso lo mismo que a ellos… Boomer tenía la ropa de Miyako, Brick la de Momoko, y Butch la de Kaoru…

-¡Waah! –Gritaron Brick y Boomer-.

-¿Qué les pasa par de idiotas? –Preguntaba Butch-.

Estos no podían hablar… lo único que salió de sus bocas fue _"Eres Kaoru…"_, Butch se quedó viendo, luego miro a Brick y a Boomer y se comenzó a reír.

-¡Se ven ridículos!, ¡idiotas! –Se burlaba el verde-.

-Tú tienes la ropa de Kaoru, Butch… -Le informaba el rojo-.

-Pero es como ropa de hombre… en cambio ustedes traen faldas, ¡pff! –Este seguía riendo- ¡Quizá traen puesto hasta el sostén!

-No somos tan idiotas como tu… Butch… -Decía Boomer-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...

-Se te nota un bulto bajo la polera… -Decían sus dos hermanos- Butch… quizá no traes la ropa de una chica… pero tienes el sostén de Buttercup… te extrañaremos… -Seguían hablando-.

-¡Waah!, ¡ayúdenme a sacarme esto!, soy muy bello para morir… -Decía quitándose la polera-.

-Nos deberás un favor si te ayudamos… -Se aprovechaba Brick-.

-De acuerdo… ¡ahora ayúdenme!

Los otros dos comenzaron a ayudarlo, Brick intentaba sacarlo por la parte de atrás y Boomer estaba adelante tirando de este, hasta que Kaoru llego y vio tal escena…

-¿Qué mierda hacen con mi sostén…? –Kaoru se encontraba aun con su pijama-.

-Ehh, n-nosotros… -Trataba de hablar Brick-.

-¡Fue Butch! –Se defendió el rubio-.

-Hijo de puta, ¡BUTCH!

-¡No es lo que piensas! –Gritaba el verde-.

-¿A si?… ¿entonces?

-Pues… es que… ¡Brick y Boomer querían verme con sostén! –Grito su contra parte- _Si yo caigo, caerán conmigo, par de idiotas –_Pensó este_-._

_-_Ustedes tres… ¡Los matare! –Grito ya harta y con una venita saliendo de su cuello-.

_Con Miyako y Blossom_

Se escuchó un suspiro, y luego una dulce voz…

-Nos equivocamos de ropa… -Decía Miyako-.

-Si –Ahora la que suspiro fue la oji rosa- al menos no nos las pusimos… nadie es tan idiota para ponerse la ropa de distinto sexo por error –Reían dirigiéndose al living donde se encontraban todos-.

-Oye Momoko… aquí no están los chicos… y tampoco nuestra ropa…

-Lo note… ¿Escuchaste eso?, fue un grito y vino de afuera, vamos.

Estas fueron corriendo hasta llegar afuera, donde vieron a un Butch sin polera y con sostén sobre un árbol junto a sus otros dos hermanos que se encontraban vestidos con la ropa de las chicas y Kaoru estaba golpeando el árbol.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono con una gotita de sudor estilo anime en la cabeza-.

-¡AYUDENOS CHICAS! –Gritaban los tres llorando cascadas-.

-Vamos Miyako… tu contén a Kaoru…

-Vale –Sonrió esta- ¡Rolling Bubbles! –Dijo obviamente para transformarse- ¡Burbuja atrapa locas! –Decía esta con una sonrisa-.

Momoko no pudo evitar reír y ayudo a bajar a los chicos…

-Ahora díganme… ¿qué le hicieron a Kaoru? –Pregunto curiosa la oji rosa-.

-Butch se puso su sostén por accidente… -Suspiraron Brick y Boomer-.

-¿Y por qué está enfadada con ustedes dos también? –Ahora preguntaba la chica rubia ignorando los gritos de la azabache-.

-Porque el idiota de Butch nos echó la culpa… -Decía Brick molesto-.

-Eh, que yo no soy idiota –regañaba el nombrado-.

-Eres espacial… -Se burlaba Boomer-.  
-Boomer… se dice "especial" –Le corregía el líder-.

-¿Le estas diciendo idiota a Butch? –Decía Boomer "sorprendido"-.

-No, digo, es idiota pero… -Trataba de hablar Brick-.

-¡Oye! –se escuchó el grito de Butch-.

Todos rieron hasta que algo paro sus risas, más bien alguien…

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –Gritaba la azabache-.

-Solo si perdonas a los chicos –Le hablaba la oji rosa-.

-Se dieron cuenta que ellos traen puesta su ropa también, ¿no?

-Pues… -Estas voltearon a verlos con una gotita estilo anime- No importa, ya que no nos hace daño eso –Seguía hablando Miyako-.

-¡Pero…!

-Kaoru, ya cálmate, solo golpéalos en la cabeza y listo –Termino de decir la oji rosa-.

-De acuerdo…

Miyako procedió a sacar a Kaoru de la burbuja y esta se acercó a los chicos, golpeo a los tres en la cabeza y estos terminaron en el suelo… ella tenía súper fuerza después de todo, ¿no?

-¡Kaoru! –Grito la oji rosa-.

-Perdón… aun no lo controlo bien –Suspiro esta mientras ponía su mano derecha en la nuca-.

-Auch… -Decían los tres chicos aun en el suelo-.

-¿Estas bien Brick? –Preguntaba la peli naranja ayudando a su contraparte-.

-Si… gracias –Respondía este sonrojado, ya que recordó lo que ocurrió aquella noche-.

-Boomer, ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntaba algo preocupada cierta rubia-.

-Sí, estoy bien –Respondía con un leve sonrojo y desviando la mirada-.

-Hey Butch… -Esta le extendió la mano con un leve sonrojo -.

Butch tomo la mano de la azabache sin decir nada, aunque se notaba que este estaba sonrojado, a diferencia de Kaoru.

_Ese mismo día por la tarde en el laboratorio_

-Papá, ¡Peludito ataca la ciudad! –Gritaba Ken-.

-Poochie, llama a las chicas –Decía su querido padre mientras informaba a los chicos de Peludito, ya que ellos estaban ahí-.

-¡Chicas superpoderosas las necesitamos! –Gritaba el perrito-.

_Con las chicas_

-¿Uh?... –Blossom tomo el comunicador- ¿Qué pada projedor? –Decía esta con la boca llena de dulces-.

-¡Peludito ataca la ciudad!, vayan a detenerlo.

-P-Pego etoy comindo dulce –decía llorando cascadas mientras sus amigas la miraban con una gotita de sudor-.

-¡Ya deja de tragar dulces Momoko! –Le gritaba Brick que estaba al lado del profesor Utonio-.

-Vagle, vale –Decía esta ya terminando de tragar sus dulces- los vemos haya-.

-¡Hyper Blossom!

-¡Rolling Bubbles!

-¡Powered Buttercup!

-¡Powered puff girls Z!

-Vamos chicas –Ordenaba la líder-.

-Si –Las otras asentían-.

_Con Peludito_

-¡Mío!, ¡mío!, ¡mío!, ¡todo es mío! –Gritaba como loco-.

-Ya detente bola de pelos –Le decía una azabache-.

-Sí, no es necesario que causes tanto desastre, ¡malo! –Le regañaba Miyako-.

-Prepárate, Peludito –Ahora hablaba la líder-.

-Chicas superpoderosas… ¡Son mías igual que esta estúpida ciudad! –Al decir esto golpeo a las tres chicas dejándolas en el suelo con una marca de su mano en sus estómagos-.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los chicos, y lograron escuchar lo que él dijo e hizo a las chicas…

-Estúpida Bola de pelos –Hablo Brick-.

-No son pelos hermano… es grasa… -ahora hablo Butch-.

-Te portaste mal Peludito… ahora llego tu castigo… -Esto lo dijo el menor-.

-Acaso no sabes… -volvió a hablar el peli rojo-.

-Que estas chicas…-Continuo el verde-.

-¡Son nuestras!... –Concluyo un rubio pecoso-.

Al terminar de decir aquello, comenzaron a salir esos rayos de las manos de los chicos y se los lanzaron a Peludito. Brick comenzó a lanzar de sus anillos dejando muy herido a aquel villano, Boomer lo golpeo en la cabeza lo bastante fuerte para que sangrara, y Butch toco su flauta en un tono agudo casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

-¡Agh! … Mocosos… ¡Esas chicas morirán!

Peludito se acercó corriendo hacia las chicas que aún estaban en el suelo. Butch bajo rápidamente y tomo del brazo a Peludito, quebrándoselo, mientras sus dos hermanos protegían a las chicas.

-Vete antes de que te matemos… -decía Butch completamente frio y al terminar de decir esto, golpeo su estómago-.

-Tsk… -este comenzó a escupir sangre- … n-no me re-rendiré…

-Tú lo pediste, bola de grasa… -Butch tomo a Peludito del brazo el cual estaba quebrado y lo lanzo hacia el bosque lo más fuerte que pudo-.

Al terminar aquella pelea, (corta, pero qué más da...) los chicos llevaron a las chicas al laboratorio para ver que estuvieran bien.

-¿Y…?, ¿Cómo se encuentran profesor? –Decía un preocupado Boomer-.

-Están bien, tranquilos –Les sonrió- solo estaban algo cansadas, por eso se desmayaron apenas fueron golpeadas, déjenlas dormir y luego estarán como nuevas.

-Mmp… -Bufaron sus otros dos hermanos-.

Estos se retiraron de la habitación y salieron a la parte trasera de aquella "casa" y comenzaron a pelear mano a mano, Boomer escucho los golpes y fue con sus hermanos, ahora era una pelea de tres. Estos se golpearon hasta quedar en el suelo con algunos raspones.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy… -hablo el rubio-.

-opino lo mismo –hablo el oji verde-.

-Si, por hoy está bien este entrenamiento… Debemos ser más cuidadosos, de lo contrario siempre terminaran lastimadas.

-Si… oye… Brick, cuando Mamá tomo aquella poción… antes de convertirse en esa cosa inhumana, dijo algo, ¿recuerdas… que era? –pregunto el rubio nuevamente-.

-Si…

_Flash Back_

-¡Mamá!, hemos vuelto, haznos de comer –Ordenaban estos tres con un dedo en la nariz-.

-¿Quiénes… s-son?... –Mojo escupía sangre-.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿quieres adelgazar y comenzaras a vomitar? –Preguntaba Boomer de forma inocente-.

-U-Ugh… ustedes… insolentes, ¡Son como esas mocosas!... ¡Juro destruirlas!, y… a u-ustedes también, ¡LOS MATARE!

Después de ese grito, Mojo cayó al suelo y su cuerpo se retorcía, los chicos asustados, se fueron de ahí, pensando en aquellas palabras.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Crees que vuelva, Brick? –Preguntaba ahora Butch-.

-Lo dudo… –Decía en un tono preocupado-.

-Hum… si vuelve yo protegeré a Miyako –Decía sonriendo Boomer-.

-Estupido y enamoradizo Boomer… a nosotros ya nos contagiaste lo cursi –Decían estos dándole un zape a Boomer de forma amistosa y se sonrieron mutuamente-.

_Un lunes por la mañana_

-¡Waah¡, llegaremos tarde chicas –Decía una oji azul-.

-L-Lo sé –Suspiro la oji rosa-.

-¡Apurémonos, llevamos más de diez minutos de atraso! –Grito alterada la azabache comenzando a correr-.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la escuela lo primero que vieron fue a la profesora mirándolas…

-¡Lo sentimos Sr. Kaene! –Dijeron las tres al unísono-.

-Chicas, no puedo aceptar que lleguen a estas horas.

-Lo sabemos –decían las tres con la cabeza baja-.

-Pero son las mejores en mi clase… para evitar anotaciones o ir a detención, ustedes participaran en la fiesta de la escuela, es la única manera en la que yo no le diga al director –Decía la profesora haciendo que todos los chicos (excepto nuestros tres hermanos favoritos, estos se sonrojaron levemente y se enojaron por la mirada de los demás) miraran a las chicas con ojos de corazones y las demás chicas se pusieran celosas-.

-¡Ni loca! –Grito la azabache, pero sus amigas le taparon la boca-.

-Aceptamos –Dijeron al unísono y sonriendo a la profesora-.

-De acuerdo, tomen asiento.

Pasaron y pasaron las horas, hasta que llego el receso y nuestros protagonistas se fueron bajo el árbol.

-Oye Brick… -comenzó a hablar un oji verde- Mira tu celular –este tomo su celular y envió una foto-.

-Tengo un mensaje tuyo… una… foto… ¡Te matare Butch! –El oji rojo comenzó a perseguir a su hermano que corría alrededor del arbol-.

-Ups… -el egocéntrico se detuvo y miro su celular- Brick… creo que… envié la foto a todos… por error…

-¿Cuántos contactos tienes?...

-Pues… el de las chicas y el de… toda la escuela…

-¡Estás muerto! –Decía con fuego en los ojos-.

Estos se seguían persiguiendo, mientras que las chicas hablaban sobre el reto de Kaoru, invitar a salir a Butch, claro.

-Hey Butch…

-¿Qué pasa? –Decía un golpeado y adolorido Butch- _A pesar de los golpes… valió la pena -_Pensó y sonrió-.

-Pues… te espero en el parque el Domingo a las 16:30, es una cita, que no se te olvide –Dijo esta de forma brusca retirándose rápidamente del lugar-.

-¿Ah? –Fue lo único que salió de su boca y él quedo mirando como idiota-.

En ese mismo momento Brick miro a Momoko que estaba completamente sonrojada, y tenía el celular en mano, había visto la foto que Butch tomo… este prefirió no decir nada, ya que se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido de ese día, un beso, una foto y ahora la escuela debe de pensar que son pareja.

**¿Un largo día para los rojos, no?… bueno, así es el romance, creo ._.U hasta aquí os dejo con este adorable y raro capítulo de Demashitaa!, y lamento mucho la demora, no eh tenido inspiración y tal, creo que en el próximo me tardare un poquito mas. uwu**

**Nota 1: Por si no recuerdan, la foto era de los rojos, cuando durmieron en el mismo saco y estaban abrazados.**

**Nota 2: Agradezco mucho a la gente que me deja reviews, en serio me animo al leerlos y ver cuanta gente a leído este pequeño fics x'D hasta ahora son tres personas que me han dejado reviews, estas son "Natsumi Kioya", "google ppgzrrbz "**** y "iriii", os agradezco y les mando miles de abrazos:3**


	5. La cita verde!

_Con Peludito en algún lugar_  
-Lo hiciste muy mal… ¡Eres muy débil! –Le reprochaba cierta voz-.

-L-Lo lamento mi señor, s-si me da otra oportunidad… -Decía este arrodillándose-.

-¡Callate!, tu no sirves para nada, ya no te necesito… -Aquella voz tomo una pistola y disparo en la dirección donde se encontraba Peludito- No necesito gente como tú… ahora mandare a otros a atacar a las chicas… -Comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada-.  
_En la escuela con los chicos_  
Los chicos estaban en un rincón de la sala hablando mientras las chicas estaban en otro rincón.  
_En el rincón de las chicas_  
-Kaoru…en unos días es tu cita –Hablaba una linda rubia-.

-Assh… cállate, no quiero ni recordarlo –Decía de forma indiferente cierta azabache-.

-¡Yo escogeré tu ropa! –Seguía hablando emocionada Miyako- y tú me ayudaras Momoko –Decía con ojos de estrella-.

-Claro, hum… ¿Qué te gustaría ponerle a Kaoru? –Preguntaba la oji rosa mientras revisaba un catálogo de ropa junto con su amiga oji celeste-.

-Oigan, no pienso ponerme falda, iré como siempre –hablaba mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida-.

-¿Entonces un vestido? –Decían de forma maliciosa sus amigas-.

-Claro… un ves… tido… -Decía esta ya dormida-.

Sus amigas rieron y comenzaron a ver unos lindos vestidos para aquella chica ruda.

_En el rincón de los chicos_

-Oye Butch… -Hablaba un peli rojo arrojándole bolas de papel- en dos días será tu cita –Decía moviendo las cejas-.

-¡Es verdad! –Dijo rápidamente Boomer- al llegar a casa prepararemos tu ropa.

-¿Prepararemos? –Pregunto confuso el oji rojo-.

-Sí, tú me ayudaras.

-Esperen, ¿yo puedo escoger solo mi ropa? –Les regaño Butch-.

Sus hermanos lo ignoraron y siguieron hablando de que ropa utilizaría Butch para su cita.

_Con las chicas en casa de Kaoru_

Eran las 15:00 y Kaoru aun dormía, las chicas la estaban mirando pensando en cómo despertarla, ya que habían intentado muchas cosas, tirarle agua, golpearla con la almohada y gritarle al oído, pero nada parecía funcionar.

-¿Qué hacemos Miyako? –Preguntaba Momoko tratando de responderse así misma-.

-Pues… tengo una idea, pero no sé si funciones –Respondió dudosa-.

Miyako se acercó a Bloss (uno de los apodos de Momoko) y le susurro su ingenioso plan que hizo que la oji rosa soltara una risita.

-Ya quiero ver si despierta, sería tan divertido que lo hiciera –Hablaba la rosa-.

-Bueno… uno, dos y…

-¡Miren ahí viene Butch! –Gritaron ambas chicas-.

-¿Eh?, ¿Dónde está?, ¡lo golpeare como nunca nadie lo ha hecho! –Decía una casi despierta Kaoru-.

-¡Ya despierta! –Grito Momoko tomando a Kaoru de los hombros y agitándola fuertemente-.

-¡M-Momoko la vas a matar! –Gritaba espantada la oji azul-.

-Perdón, entre en pánico –Se disculpaba la rosa soltando a la azabache dejándola caer al suelo- … lo siento… otra vez… -Decía mientras miraba a Kaoru en el suelo despertar-.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –Gritaba enojada, ya que la habían despertado-.

-Venimos a arreglarte para tu cita –Hablaba Miyako llevando una bolsa con ropa al baño-.

-Pero yo no quiero ir –Decía Kaoru mientras se aferraba a su cama-.

-¡Iras igual!

Momoko comenzó a tirar de Kaoru que parecía que tenía sus dedos enterrados en la cama, después de unos minutos logro llevar a Kaoru al baño, encerrándola, para que así se cambiara.

-¡No pienso ponerme esto! –Gritaba del otro lado de la puerta-.

-Tendrás que hacerlo o si no... –Comenzó a hablar Momoko-.

-¿Si no lo hago que?...  
-No te devolveremos tu equipo de boxeo… -Finalizo Miyako-.

_En el laboratorio con los chicos_

-¡Brick!, ¿Qué me pongo?, ¿shorts o pantalones?, ¿camisa o polera?, ¿zapatillas o bototos?, ¿cabello amarrado o suelto?, ¿ropa interior de corazones o roja? –Preguntaba con todas las prendas nombradas en sus brazos-.

-Oye… ¡esa es mi ropa interior! –Le regaño Brick quitándole sus boxers rojos-.

-Es que la mía estaba sucia –Suspiro-.

-¿Y entonces de quien es la de corazones?

-De Boomer, obvio –Decía poniéndose la ropa interior de su hermano, ya que este estaba en toalla-.

-¡Llegue! –Avisó a sus hermanos mientras veía a Butch con sus boxers- … te los regalo… ten, te traje la ropa que me pediste para tu cita.

-¿Le pediste ropa?... ¿Entonces para qué era esa ropa que tenías encima? –Pregunto el peli rojo-.

-Es que conociendo a Boomer seguramente me vestirá afeminado…

-¡Hey!, yo soy muy varonil –Se quejaba el nombrado-.

Brick ignorando la pequeña pelea le pregunto a Butch -¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por tu cita?-.

-Pues… es primera vez que salgo con una que está a mi nivel –Decía de forma egocéntrica- _Y con una que en verdad me gusta _–pensó-.

-En ese caso es mejor que te apures, veinte minutos para tu cita –Le informo el rubio pecoso que comía palomitas mirando tv-.

-¡Waahh! –Se escuchó el grito de Butch al irse a cambiar-.

-¿Crees que le vaya bien? –Pregunto Boomer-.

-Quien sabe –Respondió su hermano peli rojo con cierto tono de curiosidad-.

_En el parque_

_Los pajaritos cantaban, los arboles eran hermosos al igual que las flores, en el parque habían muchos niños jugando y tirándose agua por el calor, a lo lejos se veía un apuesto chico corriendo en dirección a una chica que lo miraba de una forma muy tierna, como si lo quisiera besar y abrazar._

_-¡Kaoru! –Gritaba el chico corriendo a los brazos de la chica suspendiéndola en el aire y girando en el acto-._

_-Butch… te estaba esperado –Decía con una sonrisa en su cara-._

_-Lo siento es que… no sabía que ponerme y…_

_-Shh… -Dijo la chica poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del chico- siempre esperare por ti…_

_-Oh, Kaoru, ¡eres la mejor chica del mundo!_

-Ojala Kaoru entienda porque llegue 10 minutos tarde… -Hablaba al viento al salir de sus pensamientos un apuesto chico que vestía una polera negra manga corta, encima una camisa verde con rayas negras, las mangas eran cortas, traía puesto unos pantalones color negro, unas zapatillas que combinaban con su vestimenta y su típico peinado -¿Dónde estará Kao…? –Este no pudo terminar ya que sintió un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Aquí estoy, idiota –Hizo presencia la azabache, esta traía una vestido verde y terminaba con un estilo falda color blanco, traía medias blancas, un lindo pañuelo que complementaba su vestido y su cabello por primera vez estaba peinado y liso –_Se ve bien para tener esa cara de simio_\- pensó-.

-¿Eh?, tú no eres Kaoru –Decía de forma idiota apuntando a la chica-.

-¡Claro que soy yo idiota! –Le grito molesta-.

-Sí, ya lo sabía –Este acaricio la cabeza de la chica- -…te ves linda –Le dijo evitando el contacto visual-.

-¿E-Eh?.. Pues, gracias cara de simio –trataba de agradecer- tú te ves… bien.

-_¿solo eso le dirás?, ¡Que poco romántica! –_pensó una abuelita que estaba presenciando tal escena y arrojo una piedra hacia la chica haciendo que esta callera en los brazos del chico, claro, lo hizo sin lastimarla-.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto algo preocupado Butch-.

-¡S-Si!, no te preocupes –Dijo alejándose rápidamente del chico- Mejor vámonos y acabemos con esto rápido –hablo Kaoru nuevamente con ese tono de "No me importa"-.

-Sí, tienes razón, ¡vamos! –Este tomo a Kaoru de la mano y se fueron corriendo-.

_En un parque de diversiones_

-¡Un parque de diversiones! –Grito la azabache con emoción-.

-Sí, había querido venir hace mucho, pero no tenía dinero y los guardias me pateaban y decían que me fuera –Decía este llorando cómicamente-.

-Bueno, ahora si podremos entrar –Rio la verde-

Estos se encaminaron a la entrada donde se encontraba un guardia de seguridad registrando que todos tuvieran sus boletos para poder ingresar.

-Sus boletos –Pidió aquel guardia de seguridad-.

Los chicos entregaron sus boletos, entraron al lugar sin ningún problema y comenzaron a ver a cual juego subirse.

-Bueno, entonces iremos primero a los "Carritos chocones" –Hablo el chico-.

-Si, después podemos ir a alguna "Montaña rusa" –Agrego la marimacha-.

-Entonces, ¡vamos! –Grito emocionado el chico llevándola a la primera atracción-.

Al llegar a la primera atracción, los "Carritos chocones" se dieron cuenta de que solo se podía uno por carrito, así que tuvieron que subirse separados, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Kaoru choco a un niño y se comenzó a reír, sus risas se detuvieron al sentir un golpe por el costado derecho, y claro, tenía que ser el mismísimo idiota, Butch; ahora las risas provenían de la boca de Butch. Kaoru se molestó y a la vez sentía alegría, choco a Butch y la atracción se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre dos verdes, estos se chocaban entre si y de paso chocaban a los demás.

-¡Ven aquí Butch!, te devolveré el golpe –Decía entre risas-.

-No si yo te choco primero –Este también reía-.

Y así se pasó el día, se les hacía tarde y se subieron a todos los juegos, pero Kaoru había estado evitando una atracción, una de las que Butch mas quería subirse. Como él no sabía que Kaoru no quería subir simplemente la llevo arrastras.

-Buuh… -Se escuchaba en algún lugar de esa oscura habitación-.

-¡Waah! –Gritaba Kaoru al escuchar ese sonido-.

-Kaoru… solo es "la casa embrujada", ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas? –Pregunto-.

-N-No… u-un poco –Tartamudeaba-.

-Ya veo, pero no debes de te… -Pero este no pudo terminar su frase "heroica"-.

-¡Nos persigue Freddy Krueger! –Al decir eso Kaoru solo salió corriendo dejando a un Butch con la boca abierta-.

-¡Kaoru, este lugar es muy grande!, ¡Te perderás!, ¡KAORU!

Butch salió corriendo detrás de ella, por más que corría no la alcanzaba, llego un punto en donde la perdió de vista, no se veía nada de ella, Butch no sabía qué hacer, en verdad el lugar era grande y lleno de puertas. Se sentían unos pasos, venían corriendo, cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Kaoru! –Grito Butch y la abrazo fuertemente- no te dejare sola nunca más… lo prometo –Al terminar de decir esas lindas palabras beso la mejilla de la chica-.

-Ehh… Señor, yo solo soy un trabajador, me dedico a asustar, se supone que usted debía salir corriendo, y agradezco esas lindas palabras pero… tengo novia –Contesto ese trabajador que se encontraba disfrazado de oso con una motosierra-.

-¿Eh?, ¿me rechazas?, ¡pero si soy hermoso! –Gritaba este saliéndose del tema de Kaoru-.

-L-Lo lamento –Se disculpó con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza-.

-¿Por qué no me amas? –Le pregunto el dramático de Butch tironeándolo- Espera… ¡¿Ha visto a una niña con cabello azabache?! –Grito volviendo en si-.

-La vi correr unos pasillos mas allá, no hay salida y le espera un susto más, mejor apresúrate.

-Joder…  
Butch corrió hasta el final, y logro encontrar a Kaoru, estaba en un rincón mirando la pared, para así no ver como era su alrededor.

-K-Kaoru… yo… -El no pudo terminar, nuevamente, por la azabache, esta se lanzó a los brazos de el algo asustada aun-.

-Tenía miedo…  
-No lo tengas más, ahora yo estoy y estaré contigo… para siempre, no te dejare, no dejare que nada malo te pase –Butch levanto suavemente la cara de su contra parte y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios-.

Kaoru no se negó, ya que las palabras dichas por Butch la hicieron sentirse segura y superar el miedo que sentía hacia los fantasmas y la oscuridad; Ambos notaron un pequeño destello al cual no le dieron importancia, en el momento en el que se encontraban era solamente de ellos y de nadie más.  
_En la misma habitación donde se encontraban los verdes besándose_

Se notaban muy poco, eran algo como unas siluetas, eran nada más ni nada menos que el oso y Freddy. El oso traía consigo una cámara en la mano, con la cual les tomo una linda y monosa foto a los verdes melosos de ahí.

_Volvemos con los verdes_  
Estos ya estaban saliendo de aquel parque, ya que eran cerca de las 21:00pm, Butch fue a dejar a Kaoru a su casa sana y salva, estaba tan feliz que al llegar a casa no noto que sus hermanos no estaban.

_En la entrada del parque de diversiones_  
Se encontraba un guardia de seguridad, una abuelita, un oso y Freddy hablando en la entrada de aquel parque de atracciones.  
-Sí, les tomamos una foto –Hablo el oso quitándose la máscara mostrando a nuestro querido Boomer-.

-Primera vez que escuchaba hablar así de meloso a Butch –Ahora hablo Freddy, el cual se estaba quitando la máscara dejando ver a un peli rojo-.

-Yo creo que se quieren, solo que Kaoru no lo demuestra –Hablo el guardia de seguridad sacando un paño para limpiarse la cara, este se sacó el maquillaje y dejo ver unos hermosos ojos rosas-.

-Opino lo mismo –agrego la abuelita la cual se estaba sacando ese gorro que cubría esa hermosa cabellera rubia-.

-Bueno, ellos ya están demostrando sus sentimientos, es lindo ver a los enamorados –Hablaba Momoko con ojos de corazón-.

-Si, y estos dos rubios también se nota mucho que se quieren –Comenzó a molestar el peli rojo-.

-Hum… nosotros los ayudaremos a quererse y sin vergüenza –Hablaba muy emocionada la rosa-.

-¿Nosotros? –Pregunto Brick tratando de decir "No quiero ser parte de tus planes de amor"-.

-Sí, nosotros –Afirmo la oji rosa-.

-Pero… pero… -Tartamudeo el rojo-.

-Nada de peros, los ayudaremos si o si, lo haremos por Galactic man –Ahora sus ojos eran de estrellas-.

-¿Galactic man?... ¡entonces te ayudare! –Grito el rojo también con ojos de estrella, si, ambos son unos fans de Galactic man-.

Estos discutían hay mismo sobre Galactic man, sus movimientos, habilidades, mucho más, lo cual no dejo que se dieran cuenta que dejaron a unos azules rojos por saber que esos dos si harán un plan para juntarlos…

**Lamento la demora en verdad D': apenas lo termine lo subí, por si encuentran alguna incoherencia y tal:'c pero prometo que el próximo lo hare mucho más largo si o si, tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente y tratare de subirlo lo antes posible.**

**Nota 1: Agradezco nuevamente a toda la gente que lee esto y me sigue owo me alegra bastante al saber que a algunos les gusta lo que escribo. En el próximo pondré los nombres de mis actuales seguidores, las personas que dejen reviews también recibirán agradecimiento, obvio:'3 **

**Nota 2: En mi opinión no me gustó mucho este capítulo, la verdad me cuesta saber bien la actitud de los verdes y así, también por eso me tarde unu**


	6. El festival y unos chicos raros

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la cita de los verdes?, cerca de una semana o más, ya todos están tranquilos, excepto tres chicas muy nerviosas, el festival era al día siguiente y estaban con todos los preparativos ya listos, ellas tenían su vestimenta, tenían la canción, todo listo, pero el día del festival…

-¡¿Qué era lo que íbamos a cantar?! Estoy muy nerviosa, ¡waah! –Se quejaba una linda chica de orbes rosas, tenía el vestuario de una Maid al igual que sus amigas-.

-Yo tampoco me acuerdo… -Decía una rubia llorando cascadas-.

-Ni yo –Hablo la azabache en tono molesto por usar vestido-.

-Pero hay una canción que siempre estas cantando Bloss, cantemos esa –Dio su idea la oji azul-.

-Pero es un dúo, hombre y mujer… -hablo desanimada y con un suspiro-.

-Hum… cantemos tres diferentes, habrá tres escenarios después de todo, ¿no? –Seguía hablando la rubia-.

-Pues sí, bueno, les escribiré unas canciones que también son dúo, para que estemos a la par, ¿Vale? –Pregunto con una sonrisa la peli naranja-.

-Vale –Afirmaron las otras dos-.

Momoko cantaba en el escenario 1, Miyako en el escenario 2 y Kaoru en el 3, el trio estaba bastante nervioso, después de todo, eso parecía un concierto.

_Con Momoko_

-¿Cómo están gente? –Pregunto creyéndose estrella de rock-.

-¡Genial! –Se escuchaban las respuestas-.

-Bueno, cantare la canción "Inocencia herbívora"…

-**¡Latentes en mi interior, en este instante hay un rastro, de cálidos latidos**! –Cantaba Momoko, preparándose para cantar y bailar la parte del chico- **Es…** -Pero fue interrumpida por un chico que vestía de zorro-.

-**Esto va mal, esta atmosfera es bastante incomoda así que me apartare de los problemas. Ah, que estupidez.**

**-¡Jo!, que cobarde**.

-**Tal vez no tuvimos que comenzarlo** –Esto lo decían al unísono-.

**-¡Oye!, pareces un hombre debilucho, así que vuelve al nido ya, ¡La habilidad para leer la situación debes aprenderla ya!** –Cantaba Momoko apuntándolo_\- Canta bien y es muy lindo…_ -Pensó esta-.

-**Lo sabía. No me entero, supongo que ser líder no va con mi personaje. Pero es que me gustas, y por eso quiero velar por ti. Quiero cuidarte** –Chico misterioso- **La verdad es que puedo entenderte, pero las dulces situaciones me dan vergüenza y quiero huir.**

-**¿De verdad que estamos saliendo juntos?, Quisiera cruzar la línea del horizonte de la amistad** –Momoko-.

**-Ah… ¿Qué le pasara?**

-**Mmm… tal vez ahora pueda besarle la mejilla por la brecha que veo** –Seguía cantado esta, y beso la mejilla del chico misterioso siguiendo la canción-.

**-¡Oye, detente en seguida!, tus acciones no van con el personaje, ¡Yo… yo no soy de esa manera! **–Le seguía la canción el chico que tenía un leve sonrojo-.

_Con Miyako_

-B-Bueno… yo cantare "Suki kirai"… **Me gustas, no lo sé, te odio** –Cantaba la rubia-.

-**Me gustas, no hay nadie igual, te amo** –Se le unió un chico-.

**-No lo sé, no puedo decirte, te amo, ¿esto es el amor?**

**-Yeah, oohh…**

-**Qué horror lo que dijo este chico el día de hoy, ya no deja de girar dentro de mi cabeza, diferente son el odio y el amor y contigo solo hay confusión** –Cantaba con su fina voz la chica-.

-**Veras, que todo esto es verdad, pronto veras y una boda **_(¿Qué?, ¿u-una boda? –Miyako-.)_** Pronto hay que planear… Me gustaría vivir en un lugar rodeado de árboles, y tener tres hijos muy lindos** –Cantaba el chico misterioso 2, este al imaginarse la escena que canto se puso muy rojo, pero aun así trato de disimularlo-.

-**Espera, oye, espera, aun somos muy jóvenes. Me gustaría salir** –Miyako-.

**-¡Me gustas!**

-**¡Cállate de una vez tonto!, solo hay defectos en ti, no quiero verte más… (8)** –Seguía cantando una Miyako con un leve sonrojo-.

_Con Kaoru_

-Aggh… terminemos con esto de una vez…** Me preguntas que siento por ti y más, yo diría no te odio ni nada de eso quizás** –Kaoru-.

Justo cuando Kaoru iba a cantar lo siguiente se dio cuenta de que había un chico vestido de gato en sus pies, ese tipo se calló en el escenario, pero no le importo y le ayudo con la canción.

**-¿Lagrimas has derramado tú?... que mal, pero eso es lindo de verdad.**

-**Cuando quieras escapar tu mano voy a tomar.**

**-Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar **–Chico-.

**-Y se me acelera el palpitar** –Kaoru-.

**-Si para el amor hubiera un manual sería tan genial, podría por fin entender los problemas que tuve ayer o un profesor que me enseñe la fórmula de amar, si sumamos tu y yo, amor es lo que resulta** -Cantaban al unísono-.

**-Preguntas cual es mi chica ideal, una chica alegre es linda, no lo puedo negar, si es que su sonrisa puedo ver hará que sea tan deslumbrante igual** –Chico-.

**-Comienzo a pensar en ti y en lo bella que es tu piel **–Kaoru cantaba con una hermosa sonrisa que nadie había visto antes-.

**-Mi cuerpo no deja de temblar** –El chico cantaba al igual que Kaoru con una hermosa sonrisa-.

**-Y se me acelera el palpitar.**

**-Si para el amor hubiera un manual… (8)**

_Al terminar el festival_

Se veía a todos contentos por la hermosa voz de las chicas y los chicos, fue un espectáculo asombroso. Las chicas se alejaron del escenario y vieron a los RRBZ.

-¡Oigan chicos! –Gritaba una alegre Miyako-.

-Chicas, estuvieron asombrosas –Le dio un comentario por parte de los tres, el más inocente y dulce, los otros nunca escupirían un comentario así-.

-Gracias –agradecieron las tres con una sonrisa-.

-¿Por qué tan felices?, ¿Qué mosca les pico ahora? –Pregunto Butch-.

-Butch, las moscas no pican… -Le respondió Brick-.

-¡Claro que pican! –Se metió Boomer- Mira, me pico una mosca en el brazo –Decía este mostrando su brazo-.

-Fue un mosquito… -Le corrigió Butch-.

-Exhibicionista… -Agrego Brick-.

Las chicas miraban la escena y reían, ¿esos chicos no cambiarían?, parece que no, pero así eran una monada, así era como las chicas los querían.

-Volviendo al tema… ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? –Pregunto Brick con un sonrojo evitando mirarlas al igual que sus hermanos-.

-Pues… ellos…

Ellas no terminaron de decir su frase, ya que llegaron los recién nombrados.

El primer chico era peli rojo oscuro, cabellera larga con un mechón amarillo, traía una capucha con orejas de lobo y unas zapatillas peludas que complementaban. Sus orbes eran verdes, su actitud era alegre, el líder de los tres.

El segundo chico se veía molesto, su cabellera era amarilla oscura con un mechón verde y le llegaba arriba del hombro, sus orbes eran rosas, la vestimenta que traía era una capucha como su hermano mayor, pero esta era amarilla color pollito y una cola que le complementa su traje o disfraz de pollito.

El tercero estaba feliz, nervioso, enojado, tranquilo… ¿bipolar?, Su cabellera era negra, él estaba todo despeinado, no era corta, pero tampoco larga, este tenía un mechón el cual traía tres colores, verde, rojo, y azul, unos raros orbes, en un ojo era de color negro y el otro era color morado; Su vestimenta al igual que sus hermanos traía consigo una capucha, pero esta tenia orejas de gato y unos bigotes dibujados junto con una nariz pintada de negro.

Los chicos (No, no los RRBZ, los otros) se acercaron a las chicas, el peli rojo se acercó a Momoko y mordió suavemente su oreja. El disfraz de pollito se acercó a Miyako y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Y el bipolar se acercó a Kaoru y lamio su cuello. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la escena, antes de que los tres chicos se retiraran se logró escuchar un "It´s mine" dedicado a las chicas.

-¡¿Ehh?! –Fue lo único que se logró escuchar de parte de todos-.

**Bueno, no fue lo prometido, fue corto y la verdad no sé, fue una idea de último minuto ono A que pensaron que los que cantaban eran los chicos ¬u¬ ¿Qué pasara ahora?, ¿celos?, ¿peleas?... ¿citas?D:  
La verdad, lo hice corto para dejarlos con la curiosidad ewe)r … En fin, agradezco a "NL", "saviorfreedom", "elsa him", "violeta5006", ustedes dejaron reviews y no les eh agradecido hasta ahora uvu Gracias, y… y les mando abrazos:3 y mis actuales seguidores "Natsumi Kioya", "Shinku Kitsune", "The princess of the ice-magic", "dancerpro123", "Dani0113", "Elsa him", les agradezco a todos los nombrados:3 no se si sigan leyendo este fics, ojala que sí y espero no decepcionarlos en el largo camino que queda por delante nwn**


	7. Aviso

Bueno, os informo que no podre continuar, no le di tantas vueltas al asunto por el hecho de que no muchos leen esta basura xD Igual me pasare por aquí una que otra vez por si me dan ganas de escribir alguna idea loca.  
Lamento las molestias y dejar esto a medias… 


	8. Una mañana agitada

Bueno, me terminaron convenciendo y eh vuelto, los/as amo… quq  
El día se veía bastante bien, y por la mañana se veía a seis chicos corriendo.

-¡¿Por qué terminamos juntos?! –Gritaba Kaoru-.

-Ni yo lo entiendo –Se "explico" Brick-.  
-Tampoco es como si quisiéramos estar con ustedes en un lio como este –Agrego Butch-.

-Tú cállate viejo –Comento Kaoru dejando a todos riendo bajo-.

…

_Flash Back_

Se podía ver a una Hermosa chica de orbes rosas, con su pijama aún, y fuera de la habitación se escuchaban unos gritos.

-¡Momoko, llegaras tarde! –Gritaba su hermana pequeña llamada Kuriko-

-¿Ah?, Pero tengo sueño… -Decía media dormida-.

-Ya veo… no despertaras, en ese caso, recurriré al plan B –Esta reía de forma maliciosa-.

Kuriko fue a la cocina, tomo un cuchillo y entro a la habitación de su hermana. Momoko despertó rápidamente al escuchar la puerta abrirse y al ver a su hermana…

-¿Q-Que haces Kuriko?...

-Lo que debí de haber hecho hace unos 20 minutos atrás… -Respondió esta- Si no te levantas…

-¡No!, ¡No dañes la figurita ilimitada de Galactic-man! –Esta rápidamente comenzó a vestirse-.

Momoko al terminar de vestirse le quito la figurita a Kuriko, la hecho de la habitación y se fue corriendo a la escuela.

_Con Brick y Boomer_

-Me siento culpable… -Hablo Brick-.

-¿Por lo de Butch?...

-Si… Debimos haberle despertado, quizá se enoje –suspiro-.

-¿En serio crees que se enojara por eso?, digo… le teñimos el cabello color café y le dibujamos un bigote con plumón permanente… -Le dijo su hermano pequeño-.

-Puede ser… pero yo creo que lograra sacársel… -Brick no pudo terminar su oración por una "pequeña" interrupción-.

-¡USTEDES! –Se escuchó un grito que movió hasta el piso, este provenía de unas cuatro calles más atrás que ellos-.

-Oh, ¡hola Butch! –Saludo el menor tontamente-.

-Si, hola But-… Mierda… ¡corre Boomer! –Grito el mayor corriendo hacia donde sea (?)-.

Boomer trato de seguirle el paso, pero terminaron tomando caminos separados.

_Con Miyako y Kaoru_

-Ahora debemos ir a buscar a Momoko, seguro está durmiendo –Suspiro con una sonrisa la rubia-.

-Momoko paso corriendo en frente de nosotros… -Hablo la azabache-.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confundía-.

La azabache tomo a Miyako de la mano y la llevo en dirección a la oji rosa.

-¡Mira, se ve su moño entre la multitud! –Le dijo la azabache apuntando a tal- ¡Vamos!

Estas trataron de encontrarse con Momoko, pero la perdieron al rato después.

_Con Brick_  
Brick corría sin mirar a nadie ni nada, si su hermano lo encontraba estaría muerto y el aun quería cumplir muchos de sus sueños. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, encima de alguien, si, había chocado con alguien.

-L-Lo lamento, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Brick- Espera… ¿Momoko?

-¿Eh?... ¿B-Brick? –Pregunto-.

-Si, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

-¿Qué me dices tú?... espera, ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-¡Corre! -Brick tomo por inercia la mano de Momoko y se fueron corriendo a la escuela-.

_Con Miyako y Kaoru_

Estas por tratar de encontrar a Momoko entre el montón terminaron separadas. Pero vamos con Miyako.

-¡Kaoru!... ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Gritaba esta lo más fuerte que podía-.

Por los gritos termino llamando la atención de unos chicos, que iban en su misma escuela, y eran uno de sus fans.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola preciosa? –Hablo uno de ellos-.

-¿Aun sin novio?, yo estoy disponible.

-N-No… yo… perdón, estoy buscando a una amiga –Hablo nerviosa-.

-No se da la espalda cuando te hablan –Uno de los chicos la acorralo-.

-Oye… Deja a mi chica –Decía un rubio tomando por la camisa al chico que tenía acorralada a Miyako-.

-¿E-Ella es tu novia? –Pregunto el otro chico-.

-Sí, y si vuelvo a ver que se le acercan de esta forma, terminaran deformes de tantos golpes… -Boomer arrojo al chico que aún lo tenía por la camisa encima de su compañero y se fue junto con Miyako a la escuela-.

_Con Kaoru_

-¡Miyako!, ¡Miyakoooo!, Parece que se perdió, debo encontrarla –Dijo en tono preocupado-.

Kaoru iba rápidamente devolviéndose entre la multitud, cuando choco con un castaño.

-Lo siento mucho señor –dijo esta con la cabeza baja-.

-¿A quién llamas señor, eh bruja? –Hablo-.

-¿Bruja?... esa voz, But… -Esta le quedo mirando fijamente- ¡Pff!, Pareces un viejo –Kaoru no podía para de reír-.

-Vieja tu mamá –Le miro desafiante-.

-Pareces un… ¡es cierto!, debo encontrar a Miyako…

-No te preocupes, ella se fue con Boomer a la… ¡ESCUELA!  
-¡Mierda!, si no llegamos a tiempo nos mandaran con el director en seguida, me iré en patineta, adiós Butch el anciano –dijo en tono burlón-.

-Espera, déjame ir contigo, si llego tarde otra vez no me dejaran unirme al club de baloncesto.

-Bueno, te entiendo, así que sube, iremos ambos en mi patineta.

_En un pequeño parque_  
Se veía que todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que de una calle de ven venir corriendo dos rojos, por la calle de al lado a dos rubios y en la última a un abuelito y una azabache todos despeinados.

-Ems… ¿Qué les paso? –Pregunto Momoko aguantando la risa, al igual que los dos Him sobrantes-.

-Nos caímos de la patineta cinco veces –Respondió Butch-.

-Es que este abuelo no sabe andar en una –Le miro de reojo-.

-¡Claro que se!

-C-Chicos… -trataban de interrumpirlos-.

-No, no sabes imbécil –Le seguía insultando Kaoru-.

-¡Cállense que vamos a llegar tarde! –Grito Miyako-.

-Miyako tiene razón… vamos –Ordeno el líder-.

_Fin del Flash Back_  
-Bueno, juntos o no, será mejor apurarnos, ¡en unos minutos tocan la campana! –Gritaba ahora Boomer-.

-¡No quiero ir a detención! –Alterada la oji rosa se va a un callejón sin nadie y se transforma-.

-¡¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?! –Gritaron todos al unísono imitando lo hecho por la rosa-.

_En la escuela_

-Al fin llegamos –Todos suspiraron-.

Los seis se fueron a la sala, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?... –Pregunto la oji rosa-.

-¿Un festival? –Hablo ahora Brick-.

-¿Clausuraron la escuela? –Ahora hablo Miyako-.

-¿Un león ataco la ciudad? –Boomer-.

-¿Se murieron los estudiantes? –Kaoru-.

-¿Al director le dio cáncer? –Butch-.

-Ninguna de ellas –Hablo el director- Y no tengo cáncer, Butch, solo se me cae el cabello –Dijo llorando cascadas estilo anime- Lo que pasa es que hoy es Sábado par de idiotas.

-¡¿Sábado?! –Gritaron todos al unísono-.

Fin (?) x'D bueno, de nuevo, perdonden las molestias, lo hice cortito para que sepan mi regreso *v* (?).


End file.
